


her legacy

by psychedelicbubblegum



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M, I wrote this for my friends birthday, OC centric, Phoenix Force - Freeform, Poetry, Prose Poem, birthday gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychedelicbubblegum/pseuds/psychedelicbubblegum
Summary: A birthday present for a dear friend of mine! After realising how terrible I am at digital art (once again), I instead chose to write a poem about her OC, who has a connection to my favorite Marvel entity - the Phoenix Force!





	her legacy

She walks with steps softer than lace,  
Gentle – a heart tender, filled with hope and harmonies – like few others,  
Her heart eclipsed by silver and gold,  
the gorgeous shine of possibilities aglow. Her future, encased in fire and flame, rests on the precipice of greatness (not that she believes)

In her eyes lay the kisses of embers, bright and oh,  
but for how their warmth snags at his heart, their hearts, maybe all hearts?

Her namesake is folded into her soul, and as she soars through skies – swoops with ease,  
She is a bird – one of life and heat – with feathers that bloom in fireworks.  
Glitter and sunset mingle with each movement, the turn of her hands and head,  
finger tips dragging against his own wings (be it feathers that her fingers brush, or the laughing, joyful flutter of air),

To him, she is a supernova,  
She explodes with colour and kindness, overwhelming his heart and head,  
pearly skinned, her lips and cheeks rosy with potential.  
Beside him, as he looks on, eyes heavy with unspoken love, she bursts with life and fire…life and fire

Their smiles trade unspoken secrets and promises,  
Glances filled with mirthful desire and trepidation… How could either voice love or devotion? As the world beyond them ruptures with chaos?  
A nightingale – spirit of flame and bravery – sweeps among the rubble…

She weaves her hair with shells and salt water, digs her toes into the sand,  
watches each wave crash into another. Aqua meets indigo, cerulean beats cyan,  
their playful knocks and jostles meeting her as her ankles are flecked with water.  
It makes her own embers ache to kindle, nature luring on the wings of a phoenix,  
Mermaid scales a mingling of the sun,

Saffron, tan and scarlet,  
Reds and yellows and oranges,  
they burst across her in gemstones and woven bracelets (gifts from not just him, but his sisters, her friends, their friends),  
Her skin is streaked in life and fire, life and fire,

She sings sweet, voice dashed with honey and trills of birdsong, but isn’t always proud.  
There is a song in each word, a twisting of amour and fondness,  
perhaps love speaks past the symbol and has taken rest in the being of the girl?

Through her hair, stars are alive,

She creates where she could destroy,  
breathes life where she could reign down death; yet still she fears.  
A phoenix is unstoppable when raised in fury and mortification,  
ready to scourge with flame and unforgiving rage…that sudden power cannot be dismissed. She doubts and reasons, not always aware of her true potential, her full potential.

On the horizon – futures and other worlds whisper, times where different decisions have birthed new histories – she’ll be a hero,  
One of the greatest to brace this world!  
And through her name, new heroes will come.  
Her legacy is life and fire – life and fire…


End file.
